


Only Human

by maidmargaery



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidmargaery/pseuds/maidmargaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Make me believe that everything is going to be okay. I need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay.” And he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Human

**Author's Note:**

> shameless angst/smut fic

Ward walked onto the plane to find it deserted. He didn’t expect anyone to be there. He just didn’t expect it to feel so… empty.

All the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents from the team were currently being debriefed at The Hub and he knew he shouldn’t be expecting them back anytime soon. He let out a long sigh, wondering why that wasn’t as appealing to him as it would have been a few months ago.

He hadn’t realised how long he had been standing there, staring into the empty room that was the makeshift gym until the throbbing in his head started to penetrate his thoughts. He gingerly touched a finger to the large gash on his forehead, pulling away to find a hint of blood where there was none before. His dressing must be soaked through.

Ward took the steps leading to the bunks one at a time, feeling if he attempted any more than that, he would burn out. His agent facade fell away with every step he took. He kept telling himself that there was no one here, that he didn’t have to be strong right now, and that he could show the empty room his pain, mentally and physically.

He made his way to the bunks, taking off the blood soaked gauze and stripping his shirt carefully from his body, taking a breather, then starting on his belt buckle. Then he heard it. He had been so focused on holding himself together that he hadn’t noticed it before. He mentally berated himself.

Of course. A certain young, brunette hacktivist would still be here. She wasn’t an agent, yet. She would have nowhere else to go right now. Like him. He could hear the water running, being the closest bunk to the bathroom.

He discarded his belt with his shirt on the bed and moved towards the sound. As he got closer, he could hear something else mixed with the shower. It was definitely Skye, but he was sure she was crying. Sobs and breaths filtered through the door as he stood frozen outside.

He considered leaving her alone for a moment, before realising that if he was in her situation, he wouldn’t want to be alone right now. It was only when he started to turn the door handle that he knew that he had definitely changed. The old Ward would have just left. It had briefly crossed his mind, along with the other million things, earlier when that gun was pressed against his temple, but he knew as he made his way across the tiles, that it was true. He _had_ changed.

She was crumpled against the wall of the shower when he found her. She had her head down, her hair falling over her face as the water cascaded down her body. He wasn’t sure she was feeling it, though. A sob escaped her as he stood there. Without even thinking, he called her name softly and stepped into the shower.

“Ward?” She whispered softly, so softly that he strained to hear it. He saw her shoulders fall with something akin to disbelief and… relief? “I thought you were still in the hospital…”

The sight of her this broken was suddenly so overwhelming, he reacted on instinct. Ward enveloped her tiny, fragile frame within his arms. His hands easily wrapped around her naked body as if they were meant for this. For all his strength, though, he wasn’t afraid of crushing her, since almost as soon as he pulled her body against his, she turned in his arms and returned the embrace fiercely and without restraint. It was as if just having them touching wasn’t enough for her. She needed them to meld with each other under the scolding hot water.

He decided then that the pain wasn’t as bad with Skye crying into his chest.

Soon enough, he wasn’t sure what was the water and what were her tears. But it didn’t matter.

“Skye, I’m here…” He whispered soothingly into her ear as he stroked her hair. She choked on a sob and gripped him tighter, though he wasn’t sure how that was possible. “I’m right here.”

They stayed like that for some time, holding each other under the running water. The rhythmic beating of the droplets on his bare back helped him calm his thoughts. It had been a hard day for everyone. But the more he thought about what Skye had been through in the past twenty four hours, the more guilt and heaviness rested over his heart. It was his fault she was like this right now, not even making a sound anymore, just silently shaking from the sobs that wouldn’t leave her alone. He was meant to protect her.

_He_ was _meant_ to protect _her_.

“Skye, I’m so sorry. I am so sorry for _everything_ that happened. I didn’t want you to ever feel like this.” He was only vaguely aware that his voice was starting to become strained with emotion. “I’m so, so sorry…”

Skye looked up at him for the first time. Their eyes briefly met before hers flickered up to the exposed wound above his eye. Tears filled her eyes again as she slowly reached up to touch it, as if hoping that it wasn’t real. He winced at the contact and Skye instantly drew back, her eyes moving back down to meet his again.

“He was hurting you, Ward…” Even her voice was fragile, as if it was going to break at the slightest touch. “He was going to kill you.”

Ward’s face crumpled at the words. He knew she was trying to comfort him, to tell him that she didn’t have a choice in what she did. But she did have a choice. And she chose him. The thought brought more guilt than comfort. She took a deep breath to steady herself, to prepare herself.

“I’m not crying for what I did, I’m crying because the thought of losing you hurts me so much that it feels as if my heart is going to burst out of my chest, that it’ll drop to the floor at my feet and I’m going to watch it shrivel up and blacken and there would be nothing I could do about it.”

It was Ward’s turn to be silent now. What could he say to that? Somewhere within himself he knew that he felt the same. But how could he _say_ it?

“I would kill a hundred more men, if it meant keeping you alive and safe.” She was crying again now, tears streaming down her face but neither of them made any move to stop them. “I pulled the trigger, I watched the bullet go through his head, and I watched as the life drained out of him. And yes, I will never be able to wipe that memory from my mind. That will stay with me forever. But…”

She paused, moving her hands from around his body to cup his cheeks. Brown eyes bored into his soul as they stood there, still as stone. “But I would do it again, if it meant that you didn’t have to die.”

Her hands dropped from his face as what little energy she had mustered to say these words finally drained out of her.

Ward had always been a specialist – a solo soldier who got the job done. In that dark room, being physically and mentally tortured, he _had_ thought he was going to die. But that was a hazard of the job. He had always known that. He was a specially trained S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. He was trained to withstand torture, to never give away information to the enemy, no matter what the cost. The information today had been the located of _his_ team. The cost had almost been his life… and now it had also cost Skye a piece of her soul.

He knew that he had been changing since he was forced to join this team, but now he knew that the transformation was almost complete and this was his new defining moment. He knew that what he did next would be a stepping stone to a new way of life for him. And he found, the more he thought about it, that he didn’t mind. Not if Skye was there with him. He owed her a debt now, and he would continue to pay it for as long as she let him remain in her life.

“Skye, I…” He still didn’t know what to say. Everything that he wanted to express was too much for just words to convey. He lowered his head, letting the water cascade over his face as he tried to think. Skye moved closer, reaching up on her toes to place a kiss to his neck. He found the crook of hers, where he buried his face even as he moved his arms to wrap tighter around her waist.

 “Kiss me,” She whispered into his ear. Just hearing those words sent shivers down his spine. Her nails raked up his back and took hold firmly behind his neck as she drew her face in line with his, her eyes fluttering closed. He complied, leaned forward and placed a tender kiss to her lips, brushing his own against hers so lightly that they barely even touched. He could feel her sigh against his mouth. She sounded relieved. Her eyes slowly opened again, a few water droplets falling from her eyelashes. Her brown eyes pierced through his and he found himself holding his breath. “Make love to me, Grant.”

Ward didn’t move, just continued to stare into the depths of her eyes. He wanted to. But what he wanted wasn’t always what was right.

“Are you sure?”

Skye licked her lips and his gaze was drawn to it. One hand moved from behind his neck to his chin, drawing him back up to lock eyes once again. “Make me believe that everything is going to be okay. I _need_ you to tell me that everything is going to be okay.”

And he did.

He claimed her lips with his fervently, finally gaining the permission to do what he had been thinking about for so long. She kissed him back desperately, pulling him down to her with one hand as the other went down to rid him of the jeans he was still wearing. It was then that he realised how much she needed this. And how much he needed her.

He moved his hands down to where her butt met her thighs and grabbed hold, lifting her up so their faces were in line. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his now naked hips and gripped him like a vice.

Her arms went back up, grabbing his face with both hands and tilting her head to gain access to his mouth, slipping her tongue in to meet his. This was more like the Skye he knew. So full of fire and passion for everything. As much as he knew she would be different now, as all agents ended up being, he was full of joy that at least the girl that he had come to care for would still be there in some form.

He decided that he needed his hands for other things. He crashed them against the shower wall, pinning her between his firm chest and the tiles. He pulled his lips away from hers, much to her protest, to kiss down her neck where the protests soon turned to moans. His hands moved to her breasts where fingers grazed over nipples that hardened instantly to the touch.

He bit and groaned against her skin as her hips bucked against his. He needed to steady himself and moved a hand to the wall next to her head. Skye took her cue and grabbed hold of the showerhead to keep herself in place as her other hand went down between her legs to grab hold of his cock.

He loosened his hold on her neck to moan against her skin at the sensation, sending goose bumps up and down her body. She stroked him and he rocked into her palm. He could feel his own fire growing in his groin and had to bury his mouth back into her skin to muffle a particularly loud groan that started to escape him.

She suddenly let go. Ward half collapsed against her as he was deprived of her touch. Her grip went to his wrist, bringing it from where it was massaging her breast to where her hand had just been – between her legs. “Ward, I need you…” she said in a small, strained voice. The desire in her breath caught him unawares. He moved his face back to hers, kissing her quickly before letting it hang there, just breathing each other in. She guided his hand to where she needed it. And he did the rest.

One finger, then two, slipped inside of her and her gasp left both of them speechless. Her forehead fell against his as he started to stroke inside her. Her hand had no choice but to grasp desperately to his shoulder as her legs almost gave way when his thumb joined, stroking her clit in rhythm with the others. She rocked into him harder and harder with each stroke. Her breath was getting faster and faster with each thrust. And then she was gripping his shoulder so tight, her mouth flying open, that Ward was sure, if she had the capacity to speak right now, she would be screaming his name. Her entrance pulsated around his fingers, clamping and releasing as she slammed herself against his hand riding out her climax. She arched her back against the tiles and as she slowed, her face fell against his chest, tucked up under his chin.

He could feel her breath, hot against his skin. He removed his fingers from inside her and let her juices flow away in the still running water.

Skye had her own ideas of what came next, though, already moving her hand from the showerhead back down to his rock hard cock. She lifted her head back up and caught him unexpectedly in a kiss just in time to catch his gasp. She broke away, leaning her head back against the wall to look into his eyes, heavy with desire. Their eyes stayed locked as she guided him up to her entrance, still hot and wet from his previous attentions. His arm wrapped around her hips, pulling her flush against him even as she lowered herself onto him.

She kissed him again as she stilled herself on his shaft. They were both vibrating with the suspense as she kissed him again. And then he couldn’t take it anymore. He needed to move within her. He pleaded with her, moaning her name against her lips and lifted his hips further. She complied and started a slow pace to start. It was just enough to cause all coherent thought to leave his mind. All that mattered right now was her naked body pressed against his and the feeling of himself moving inside her, the way she was calling his name and the amazing sensation that it all caused in the pit of his stomach.

It didn’t take much for the feeling to grow to new heights. Just an increase in pace and the way Skye rolled her hips against his like she was. It wasn’t long before he was slamming them against the wall with each thrust. Her nails clawed at his back, gripping tighter and tighter as she was brought back to the edge. Her fingers made their way into his hair as her face buried itself in his neck, stifling the groans and cries of pleasure escaping her. She tugged at the short strands of dark hair she could grab onto. The pain of the past day transformed and joined with the pleasure of the present moment and all of it together brought him over the edge sooner than he knew.

Fireworks were going off in his brain as he spilled his seed inside her, choking out the only word he could comprehend at this time – her name. He totally lost himself in the moment. Colours and shapes were flying in front of his eyes as he let it all wash over him, not sure where one body ended and the next began.

He only vaguely registered her screams as he slowed himself down. He still held her tight to him, though he wasn’t sure she would allow him to let her go either. As feeling and coherent thought returned to him, he became hyperaware of everything around him including the way Skye was biting his neck, the last pulses of orgasm around his cock as she finished her orgasm, and the way her nails loosened from his skin as the pleasure started to leave her body. But strangely, he didn’t feel any pain anymore. He was sure it would return soon enough, but in this moment, pain and pleasure were one.

Ward pulled away from the wall where he had Skye pinned against him, releasing his shaft from her and letting her slide down to stand on her own feet again.

The boiling water of the shower seemed to cleanse them as they stood there, still wrapped up in each other’s arms.

He placed small kisses to her forehead, her eyelids, her nose and finally her lips. She lazily returned it as she leaned against him for support.

“Skye…”

“mmm,” She hummed, lifting her hooded eyes to meet his.

“Thank you.”

The multitude of meanings behind those simple two words was incredible. Recognition passed across her face and she smiled up at him for the first time since before this day had begun.

As he placed another kiss at each corner of her mouth where they slightly turned up, he knew that he had chosen well. If this was his new defining moment, he could live with that. He could definitely live with that.

Because, even though everything was different now, everything was going to be okay. 


End file.
